The present invention relates to a structure for an airbag apparatus for use in a motor vehicle mounted on the motor vehicle.
Hitherto, an airbag apparatus, in which an airbag is developed and expanded in an occupant restraining area at a time when a motor vehicle accident is caused, is known. Further, in Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-28997, in this kind of airbag apparatus, a folded shape of the airbag is held by partially applying a holding member constructed of a cloth to the previously folded airbag. However, in designing an airbag apparatus using the holding member, there is a demand effective for enabling to further assuredly hold the folded shape of the airbag, and for stabilizing a quality with regard to holding the folded shape of the airbag.
Accordingly, the present invention is made in consideration of the above-described point of view, and it is an object of the invention to provide a technology effective for assuredly holding the folded shape of the previously folded airbag in the airbag apparatus for use in a motor vehicle.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.